A Little Silence Would Be Nice
by smileymcface
Summary: Just a fun little short story I wanted to do. Basically it's Thane being annoyed at trying to be all quiet and sneaky, while the other teammates/Shepard are in "FULL FRONTAL ASSAULT!" mode. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Had a bit of a formatting fit when I did this so, internal dialogue/thoughts use these :: as quotes. So yeah, I hope that makes sense. Thanks!**

* * *

An explosion struck the ground as noise and light jostled their way through the air, and Thane was peppered with gravel ... yet again...

::This is not an ideal position, why does Shepard always insist on doing things the loudest way possible?:: the assassin thought to himself for the thousandth time since joining Shepard's merry little band of killers.

The N7 marine had taken his team to the surface of a small asteroid, known as Epsilon 7 to be specific, and now, they were fighting for their lives as Shepard literally tried to kick the main door down, while taking fire from god's only knows how many mercenaries. Thane however, had promised his services to the commander, and he would be damned if he let a client die on his watch.

Even though gunfire was rattling down on his position, Thane still managed to slide out of his cover unseen, and began to move through the shadows to where the largest concentration of gunfire was coming from.

Turns out, the mountain of fire that Shepard was currently wading through on his quest to break in the front door of the mining facility, was all coming from a surprisingly efficient, four-man squad of batarians. The batarians were impressively staggering their fire so that three of them were firing constantly with one reloading. The volume pouring from their combined assault rifles was not minor, and was actually distorting the air between Thane's hiding place and Shepard's rapidly disintegrating cover.

The master assassin had already planned out his assault on their small squad, for you see, none of them were looking up...

Thane moved to the top of a large shipping container above the squad and saw his plan begin to unfold before his eyes.. ::Drop into the center of their formation. Take the reloading batarian first, he will be the first to try a hand-to-hand assault. Grab his dominant hand, the right one, break the wrist/onmi-tool interface, elbow to the face between the four eyes, crushing the weak point between the sockets, brain death is immediate, will suffocate in minutes but be paralyzed and no longer a threat. Grab front batarian, who will react to the noise first. Strike gun away with back of hand, duck the follow-up swing from the other arm. Grab arm as it passes, throw him into the left merc. Biotically throw the fourth merc away towards Shepard who will most likely shoot him as soon as he lands. Draw heavy pistol as the two fallen try to rise, two shots, job done. Should be over in...3 seconds, no more.::

Thane opened his eyes, the plan was complete. He paused above his quarry, looked down, and leapt.

As soon as his feet left the ground, a terrible blue light surrounded the Batarians and yanked them into the air. In a horrible moment of panic, Thane experienced one of the few things he truly feared, he was not in control. He was falling from barely more than three meters above the ground, but he was surrounded by an unknown biotic field that was busy plucking surprised batarians out of his carefully laid trap, and as they flew past him, he knew, there was nothing he could do about it.

Thane landed softly, despite his panic he was still a professional and there was no way he would allow himself to mess up a smooth drop, and the last batarian flew out of sight.

"Sorry to spoil your little party Frog-man!" came a mirthful yell and Thane turned to see the only one he could have expected to see strutting towards him, the psychotic biotic Jack.

Jack was an insanely powerful human biotic who had more than a little crazy running through her veins. She was covered, head-to-toe with a bizarre array of tattoos and insisted on wearing what could only be described as a leather animal harness, as a shirt. The biotic residue from her rather impressive show was still bleeding off of her small frame as she walked towards the assassin. "It just looked like you were about to have all the fun." she said with an evil grin. "I couldn't let that happen."

"What I do, I do not do for enjoyment Jack, I..." he was cut off, and surprisingly, found himself growing annoyed at this little woman for interrupting him.

"Enough with the theology bro, I'm about to miss more fun listening to you blab."

Thane heard a loud yell, followed by a noise that sounded like a construction truck falling off a cliff, then a bellowing laugh. ::The krogan took down the door.:: He turned, and sure enough, Grunt had decided to take a head-first dive at the door that Shepard had been trying to open, and was now busily trying to untangle himself from the remains of the door, while trying to get out from under the rubble from the chunk of wall that fell along with the door, all while laughing like a crazy person.

Jack laughed and began to run towards the hole in the front of the building in an attempt to catch up with Shepard, who was at the moment leaping over the flailing form of the young krogan, in order to get at more mercs that were in the base. Her biotics began to light up and the metal and bricks began to rise off of the krogan as she approached. "Having some trouble there Muscles!" she yelled at Grunt as he was lifted from the pile by her biotic light show. This seemed to bring the convict endless joy and that joy seemed to utterly enrage the krogan. Jack simply laughed at that, dropped Grunt to the ground again, and followed after Shepard.

::Well, today is going to be a long, loud day.:: Thane thought to himself as he quickly, and silently, followed the marching band of destruction, that was playing its usual chaotic tune up ahead, and he began to pray for patience.


	2. Chapter 2

An explosion struck the ground as noise and light fought their way through the air, and Thane was peppered with gravel ... yet again...

::This is not an ideal position, why does Shepard always insist on doing things the loudest way possible?:: the assassin thought to himself for the thousandth time since joining Shepard's merry little band of killers.

The N7 marine had taken his team to the surface of a small asteroid, known as Epsilon 7 to be specific, and now, they were fighting for their lives as Shepard literally tried to kick the main door down, while taking fire from god's only knows how many mercenaries. Thane however, had promised his services to the commander, and he would be damned if he let a client die on his watch.

Even though gunfire was rattling down on his position, Thane still managed to slide out of his cover unseen, and began to move through the shadows to where the largest concentration of gunfire was coming from.

Turns out, the mountain of fire that Shepard was currently wading through on his quest to break in the front door of the mining facility, was all coming from a surprisingly efficient, four-man squad of batarians. The batarians were impressively staggering their fire so that three of them were firing constantly with one reloading. The volume pouring from their combined assault rifles was not minor, and was actually distorting the air between Thane's hiding place and Shepard's rapidly disintegrating cover.

The master assassin had already planned out his assault on their small squad, for you see, none of them were looking up...

Thane moved to the top of a large shipping container above the squad and saw his plan begin to unfold before his eyes.. ::Drop into the center of their formation. Take the reloading batarian first, he will be the first to try a hand-to-hand assault. Grab his dominant hand, the right one, break the wrist/onmi-tool interface, elbow to the face between the four eyes, crushing the weak point between the sockets, brain death is immediate, will suffocate in minutes but be paralyzed and no longer a threat. Grab front batarian, who will react to the noise first. Strike gun away with back of hand, duck the follow-up swing from the other arm. Grab arm as it passes, throw him into the left merc. Biotically throw the fourth merc away towards Shepard who will most likely shoot him as soon as he lands. Draw heavy pistol as the two fallen try to rise, two shots, job done. Should be over in...3 seconds, no more.::

Thane opened his eyes, the plan was complete. He paused above his quarry, looked down, and leapt.

As soon as his feet left the ground, a terrible blue light surrounded the Batarians and yanked them into the air. In a horrible moment of panic, Thane experienced one of the few things he truly feared, he was not in control. He was falling from barely more than three meters above the ground, but he was surrounded by an unknown biotic field that was busy plucking surprised batarians out of his carefully laid trap, and as they flew past him, he knew, there was nothing he could do about it.

Thane landed softly, despite his panic he was still a professional and there was no way he would allow himself to mess up a smooth drop, and the last batarian flew out of sight.

"Sorry to spoil your little party Frog-man!" came a mirthful yell and Thane turned to see the only one he could have expected to see strutting towards him, the psychotic biotic Jack.

Jack was an insanely powerful human biotic who had more than a little crazy running through her veins. She was covered, head-to-toe with a bizarre array of tattoos and insisted on wearing what could only be described as a leather animal harness, as a shirt. The biotic residue from her rather impressive show was still bleeding off of her small frame as she walked towards the assassin. "It just looked like you were about to have all the fun." she said with an evil grin. "I couldn't let that happen."

"What I do, I do not do for enjoyment Jack, I..." he was cut off, and surprisingly, found himself growing annoyed at this little woman for interrupting him.

"Enough with the theology bro, I'm about to miss more fun listening to you blab."

Thane heard a loud yell, followed by a noise that sounded like a construction truck falling off a cliff, then a bellowing laugh. ::The krogan took down the door.:: He turned, and sure enough, Grunt had decided to take a head-first dive at the door that Shepard had been trying to open, and was now busily trying to untangle himself from the remains of the door, while trying to get out from under the rubble from the chunk of wall that fell along with the door, all while laughing like a crazy person.

Jack laughed and began to run towards the hole in the front of the building in an attempt to catch up with Shepard, who was at the moment leaping over the flailing form of the young krogan, in order to get at more mercs that were in the base. Her biotics began to light up and the metal and bricks began to rise off of the krogan as she approached. "Having some trouble there Muscles!" she yelled at Grunt as he was lifted from the pile by her biotic light show. This seemed to bring the convict endless joy and that joy seemed to utterly enrage the krogan. Jack simply laughed at that, dropped Grunt to the ground again, and followed after Shepard.

::Well, today is going to be a long, loud day.:: Thane thought to himself as he quickly, and silently, followed the marching band of destruction, that was playing its usual chaotic tune up ahead, and he began to pray for patience.


End file.
